Fairy Roar
by So Romantica
Summary: Nashi, The Daughter of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia, wants to become a member of Fairy Tail and ends up going on a quest to prove that she believes in Fairy Tail. she is accompanied with David Redfox, Jay Fullbuster, and Josh Fernandez. This story is purely imagination running wild!
Prologue_

One day outside at the Fairy Tail guild hall..."WOOHOO!" CRASH! SMASH! A young girl with pink hair (hint hint) was twirling around with Happy, causing mischief as usual. "NA..SHI...IM... GO...NAAA...PUUKKEEE!"Happy says in intense pain."Huh." She replies as she releases Happy, then Happy plummets into the guild hall. Natsu is walking up to the guild hall, and he waves at Nashi."Nashi, hows my girl?" Nashi smiles and runs toward Natsu, "Papa!" she says with a big happy grin on her face. she leaps into Natsu's arms! "Papa i'm so happy you're finally home!" Natsu squeezes her, "Yup, I'm finally home! Have you been a good girl while I was away?" he asks. She giggles, "Yeah!" She exclaims, "I beg to differ." Happy thinks to himself. Nashi leaps down and tugs on Natsu's sleeve, "Papa, let's go see mama now!" Nashi requests as she struggles to pull his body in the direction of their home, Natsu chuckles, "Okay, okay let's go. Hold my hand Nashi." Natsu says as he looks at his precious baby girl. "Okay!" she says, and grabs his finger, then she looks up and smiles rubbing her head on his large hand. Natsu smiles.

"Look, we're almost home Nashi!" Natsu says as he points at their house that's just a few steps away. Nashi looks up at her father, "Papa." she says softly. "Do you think I can be a Fairy Tail wizard too?" she asks him. Natsu smiles and looks at his daughter, then he kneels down and pats her on the head then lays out his hand, "If you believe, you can do anything Nashi, so, do you believe? Do you believe you'll be a Fairy Tail wizard?" he asks her in a soft calming voice. She smiles and places her hand in his hand, "Of course I do!" she replies with a big Dragneel smile on her face.

Ch.1 seven years later (Nashi now age 12)_

"NASHI!" Lucy yells at the top of her lungs, as she fixes breakfast for her family. Happy crawls over towards her feet, "Hurry up Lucy, I'm starving here!" he says while touching his stomach (which is growling). "SHUT UP CAT! Or you're gonna be on the menu!" Lucy shouts. Natsu walks down stairs, laughing about something, probably nothing, "GOOD MORNING!" He yells so that all of Magnolia can here him! Lucy just glares at him then goes back to flipping her slightly burnt pancakes. "hey what's wrong Lucy?" he asks, slightly touching her arm. She smiles "It's nothing." she replies testily. "NASHI!" she yells again at the top of her lungs, "What the heck is she doing up there?" she wonders. "Man if she doesn't hurry she's gonna be late for school." Natsu says, checking the time on his watch. "I'm ready okay! " she shouts as she stomps down the stairs (like a brat). She comes down wearing a blue and white tank top and some red shorts (that were too short in her parents eyes), with a matching hair tie and white sandals. Natsu looks her up and down, he is unpleased. "You're not wearing that!" he tells her as he sits in a wooden chair that matches the dining set. "That's right, go change." Lucy says as she leans against Natsu's chair. Nashi looks at her outfit, "What's wrong with it?" she asks, looking at her parents. "Just go change or you're gonna be late." Lucy says, as she flips a pancake onto a plate and hands it to Natsu. "UGH FINE!" she groans, as she stomps her way back up the stairs. "Where did she get clothes like that?" Natsu asks Lucy, "DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Lucy shouts. "I have absolutely no idea." she says softly looking out the window.

"KNOCK KNOCK! GUESS WHOO!" Erza calls from the front door, Natsu gulps and tries to skedaddle out the back, but Lucy grabs him by the collar of his vest with the tightest grip she can. Lucy answers the door, "Hey Erza, what's up?" she asks, opening the door so that Erza may enter. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but the guilds holding a mandatory meeting in an hour." Nashi pokes out her head from the bottom of the staircase, so that she can eavesdrop on her mother and auntie Erza's conversation that's happening in the dining room/kitchen. "Why so sudden? Is something wrong?" Lucy asks. "IT'LL ALL BE EXPLAINED IN THE MEETING SO UNTIL THEN WHY DON'T WE HANG OUT!" Erza shouts with excitement as she pulls Lucy out the door with her. "Have fun!" Natsu yells as he waves goodbye. "Karma." Happy mumbles. Nashi walks into the kitchen/dining-room, now she's wearing a blue and pink dress that auntie Levy got her for her birthday. "Papa, is something wrong with Fairy Tail?" she asks, apprehensively. Natsu just looks at her then he smiles and pats her head, "Of course not it's Fairy Tail!" Nashi looks down at her feet. "Papa!" she looks at him, "I wanna be a Fairy Tail wizard! I wanna be just like you and Mama and Levy and Erza and EVERYONE!" Natsu slams his fist on the table, "NO WAY!" He yells at her. Nashi steps back. "You can't even use magic, if you went on a quest and I wasn't there to protect you... Do you even know how upset your mother and I would be if anything EVER happened to you, there is absolutely NO way you can join! Your just a kid!" Nashi gets upset and huffs, "YOU WERE JUST A KID TOO!" at her father. Natsu stands up, "THAT WAS THEN THIS IS NOW, BESIDES I NEW DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC, I COULD PROTECT MYSELF!" He shouts back at his daughter. She grabs her backpack and runs out the door. "I'M JUST TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!" he yells "HAVE A GOOD DAY" He shouts, trying to calm himself down.. "I love you." he says as he scratches the back of his head and sighs. "well that was awkward." Happy thinks to himself. "What do you think buddy?" Natsu asks Happy. Happy looks at him and thinks, "Your right Natsu, she just doesn't understand you entered the guild for a lot of reasons, she'll get over that, but how come she doesn't know how to use magic?" Happy asks. "Lucy and I are always busy, and don't really have the time to teach her anything." Happy looks at him and then looks at his feet. "The only thing you need to know about magic is that it comes from your heart." Happy explicates. Natsu just looks at the ceiling. "Well, let's get going to the guild hall Happy." they walk out the door.

Meanwhile Nashi is stomping into school "JOSH FERNANDES! ASUKA CONNEL! DAVID REDFOX!, WHY DO THEY GET TO BE IN THE GUILD? Sure they all know magic and stuff, but so what!" she walks into her class and slams her bag on top of it. "Do you mind?" The boy sitting in front of her says. He has blue and black, spiky hair and a nose piercing, It was David Redfox. David is actually two years older than Nashi but he went on a really long quest and takes some of the courses he missed while he also taking his regular classes too. He turns around, "Can't you keep your stupid thoughts in your head, and if you can't use magic, why would you wanna be in a guild for magic users?" He asks then turns around, because he doesn't care for her answer. "OH! Shut up David! what about you, can you use magic?" She huffs. "I use script magic, idiot." She looks at him, and then burst out in laughter! "That's ferocious, promise me you won't pull out a font on me, you might kill me!" She rolls on the floor, dying of laughter. " HEY, at least I have something, compared to you that's pretty damn good!" He snaps at her. "NERD!" she jokes, getting back into her desk. The teacher calls out Josh (who was sitting in front of the class at this time) and David and lets them leave class so that they can attend the all important Fairy Tail meeting. "Bye loser." David says waving at Nashi. "I guess they're going to the meeting...I WANNA GO TOO!" she pouts. She lays her head down on her desk, and whines. After a second, she gets an idea! She waves her hand and waves it like crazy, "TEACHER! TEACHER! HEYY, TEACHER! CAN I GO TO THE BATHROOM!? TEACHER? HEYYYY TEACHER!?" Nashi's teacher is super annoyed at this point, "Just go Ms. Dragneel." Nashi smiles and skips at the door, when she reaches the hallway she starts to run, "FAIRY TAIL, HERE I COME!"

ch.2 the guild hall_

As usual, lots of laughter, crashes and classical music coming from the guild hall. Nashi pokes her head out, to listen to the announcement."ATTENTION!" Erza yells as she stands at a podium prepared to talk about the situation. Everyone is now silent, but Nashi can hear someone whispering, she leans in a little closer until she sees Jay Fullbuster, Gray and Juvia Fullbuster's daughter, she's standing outside the window looking in, last time Nashi checked, she isn't a Fairy Tail member either. "why's she staring into the window?" Nashi wonders, "Maybe she wants to be a member to so she came to spy on the announcement just like me! that's so cool, we'll be spy buddies!" Jay is actually 1 year older than Nashi, and they've never really talked before, but she seemed like a nice girl most of the time. Nashi tiptoes over to the window she's at and scoots toward Jay. "Hey." Nashi whispers to her, but Jay doesn't seem to hear her. "Oh he's soo gorgeous, I won't allow any girl to be with him I'm the only one for him my dearest, if another girl even looks at him i'll kill her on the spot, I just don't care who it is!" Jay continuously mumbles Nashi tilts her head, and just figures to ignore her, or at least she tries to but Jays mumbles get louder and wayy weirder... "He's a year younger than me, does that make me a cougar? oh I don't care love is love, and in true love, age isn't a concern." Nashi looks over at the nutcase, "Hey, shut up I can't hear!" Nashi snaps at her, Nashi goes back to listening to Erza. "I mean he doesn't look younger, hes so sexy and brave and strong and kind and his smile makes my hearts melt."

Nashi is trying not to slap her at this point "Jay, please be quiet!" Jay looks over at Nashi, "What did you just say?" she says in a horrific tone, as she glares at Nashi. Nashi gulps and says "Be quiet." Nashi then takes a few steps back. Jay is outraged and stands up quickly, "I KNOW WHAT THIS IS ABOUT, YOUR PLANNING ON GOING AFTER MY MAN, WELL I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HIM, NEVER!" she yells. Nashi is now epically confused.. "Wasn't trying to steal your man, I'm just trying to listening to the announcement. I don't even know who you're talking about." Nashi explains to her. "Oh." Jay quickly squats back down. Nashi looks at her, "So, who do you like?" Jay blushes and looks at her feet and smiles, "Josh Fernandes." she says simply. "WHAT, THERE'S NO WAYY!" Nashi yells! Jay looks up at the window behind Nashi, "Umm..." Jay points up at the window behind her. "Ohhhh Nashi" Lucy says irritably, Nashi turns around to find that the whole Fairy Tail guild was looking through one teeny tiny window, including her parents. "Hehe...Hi!" Nashi smiles and waves at them. Natsu and Lucy get closer, "YOU ARE SOOOO GROUNDED!" they both yell, as their faces are squished up against the window.

ch.3 the dragneel home in the kitchen/ dining-room_

"Nashi, what were you thinking." Lucy asks her. "This was a private meeting, you had no right being there." Natsu tells her. "Jay was there too, ya'know." Nashi tells them. "Yeah well Jay's parents can punish her anyway they want, I don't care, I only care about you right now." Natsu says. "This never would've happened if you had just let me join!" Nashi whimpers "I SAID NO AND WHAT I SAY GOES!" Natsu yells at her. "Natsu, don't yell please." Lucy says as she touches her forehead. "I'm not yelling." he pouts. Lucy sighs, "Go upstairs Nashi." She tells her. "Alright Mama" Nashi says, then walks upstairs and doesn't come back down the rest of the night.

Later that night, Natsu and Lucy lay down and get ready to go to bed. "Natsu." Lucy whispers. "Yeah." Natsu replies, turning his body towards her. "What if we had another baby?" Lucy asks him softly. "I can barely handle this one." Natsu says, they both laugh. Natsu grabs Lucy's hand and their fingers lock tightly. Natsu smiles "Are you trying to tell me what I think you're telling me?" Natsu asks softly. Lucy slightly blushes and nods, "Yes." She whispers as she looks at Natsu, their eyes meet and then they kiss.

~morning

"NASHI!" Lucy yells, like any other morning. Earlier this morning Natsu was asked to go help some of the guys at the guildhall, so he's left already but, he's supposed to be back soon. "NASHI!" Lucy yells for about the third or fourth time. "If she doesn't get up soon, she'll be late for school" Happy says. "Shut up, I know cat!" Lucy snaps. "I wish Natsu were here to go pull her out of bed, ugh I have to do everything around here." Lucy sighs and walks up the stairs towards Nashi's room."You know you shouldn't talk to yourself, it's creepy." Happy tells Lucy, "SHUT UP!" Lucy yells from the staircase. Natsu walks in, "Hey Happy, where's Lucy?" He asks as he closes the door behind him. "She just went upstairs to pull Nashi out of bed." Happy tells him. Natsu laughs. "She's just like her mom." Natsu says, "I'd think she's more like her dad" Happy says. All of a sudden Lucy shrieks and Natsu runs up stairs to Nashi's room, where he finds his wife crying, Happy also flies in the room behind him. "Whats going on here?" Natsu asks as he walks towards Lucy "She's gone, Natsu!" She cries, Lucy begins to get totally hysterical. "WHAT?" Natsu shouts. "Where could she have gone?" Happy asks. Natsu thinks. "Happy you go over to the guild hall to see if she's there!" Natsu tells him. "I'll go to the school maybe she went early, Baby you stay here in case she comes back." He tells Lucy before kissing her head. Lucy nods "Okay." She says. "Aye sir! Happy says as he flies off towards the guild hall."

~Meanwhile Nashi's at the guild hall.

"Fairy tail here I come!" She sings and then she looks at the people at the assignment board "who do you think would let me tag along." She thinks. "Hey." David says behind her, making her shriek and then he laughs. "SHUT UP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" She yells."Not that it's any of your business, but I'm here to pick an assignment." Nashi smiles and starts to jump up and down, "Really" she smiles. "Can I come?, can I? PLEASE?" She asks leaning closer and closer. "Ehh I don't know" He says trying to back away from her. "Oh please, my parents said if I could prove myself by going on an assignment, they'd let me join Fairy Tail. If you let me come, i'll let you borrow all of my homework! So please!" He looks at her, "Alright, you can come but I don't want your homework i'd prefer to pass my classes, but thanks anyways, but I'm already partnered up with Josh, that okay with you?" Nashi smiles, "YEAH!" David looks at her, "Well Whatever, If it's okay with your parents it's okay with us. I'll go find Josh and tell him so we can leave." Nashi leaps up and down with joy! "Is it true you're going on a job with my beloved?" someone asks in a creepy voice behind Nashi. Nashi turns around and sees Jay weeping on the floor. "MY BELOVED!" Jay yells as she tears up. Nashi looks at her and then puts out her hand why don't you come too, it'll be fun!" Jay looks at her hand and then looks at Nashi. "Really?" she asks. Nashi nods. "YUP" she replies. Jay smiles and they both start to jump up and down with excitement "I'M GONNA BE A WIZARD!" Nashi cheers."I'M GONNA BE WITH MY BELOVED" Jay cheers."I'M GONNA BE A WIZARD!" Nashi cheers."I'M GONNA BE WITH MY BELOVED!" Jay cheers. "Stop that nonsense!" Josh yells as he and David walk up to the girls."Yes dearest"Jays says in response."What?" Josh asks. "Did she just call me dearest?" He thinks to himself. "NOTHING" Jay just laughs it off. "Here, this is the assignment I picked." David says as he hands it over to Nashi. "Romeo and Wendy" Nashi reads, "I think this is wrong, isn't her name supposed to start with a J or something?" Nashi asks, but then Josh snatches the paper out of her hands, "NO, and it doesn't matter anyways, we can't do this one, its an S-class." David laughs, "So what, unless you're scared, Little Joshie just a little baby" Josh stares at him, "I am of no such thing, If we do this we could possibly get kicked out of the guild you moron." Josh informs him. "Or maybe if we do a good Job we can do a really good job they'll bump us up to S-class, I now how much you want that Joshie. Eh? Eh? Eh?" David wiggles the paper right in front of Josh's face, Josh gulps, then snatches the paper out of David's hands, "Fine, Let's do it." Nashi jumps up and yells "LET'S GO" and the four make their way towards the door.

ch.4 the story of Romeo and Wendy_

Twas the night of their wedding that they got kidnapped by Winged Rebellia a new dark guild hasn't been more than a month or so since its uprising. Makarov has been communicating with the master of the guild by letters so he's never met him but he's trying everything he can to get them back without starting a war. At this point, Fairy tail is offering to marry off one of their own, to make peace. Cana Alberona have offered herself.

"It's not a big deal." Cana says as she takes another big gulp from her barrel. "NOO, I WON'T ALLOWW ITTT" Gildarts whines, shaking his table around. "It's fine Dad, chill okay." Cana tells him, kinda embarrassed of her old man making such a big deal, but at the same time she's happy he cares so much. "B..BUT...BUT YOU C...CAN'T! YOU'RE MYYY LITTLE GIRRRLL!" Gildarts cries. "I'm gonna have to drag him down the aisle." Cana whispers to Mira a shes pointing back at her dad, while Mira is wiping down the bar. Mira giggles, "Well if you ever change your mind, i'll do it." Mira suggest to her. Cana sets her barrel down after another big swig, "What about you and Freed?" Cana asks. "Who?" Mira asks while a demonic aura surrounded her (guess it didn't end well) then Mira looked down at the bar and continued to wipe and a smile appeared on her face. Cana smiles and says, "Face it I'm the only one that can do this. Besides I don't think Elfman needs anymore stress after all Evergreens about to pop any second now." Mira sighs "Yeah. I know, For a man, my brother sure is a baby." they both laugh.

~Happy enters

He flies over towards the bar, "Hey Mira, By any chance, was Nashi here?" He asks as he floats above Cana. "She was here but she left with David and Josh, I think they were going on an assignment together." She replies. "WHAT?" Happy shrieks, "Nashi's deadmeat! Natsu and Lucy are gonna freak out!" He says. "Well, thanks Mira, if Nashi comes back, do me a favor, and try and stop her." Happy request. Mira smiles, "Sure thing Happy." she replies. Carla comes in slowly walking with a depressing aura surrounding her. "She's been like that ever since Wendy was kidnapped over a month ago." Happy frowns. "Wendy was like her family after all." Cana tells him. "I think she feels bad because she didn't see it coming." Mira whispers. "Even if she had, they still would've gotten married, they still would've gone on their honeymoon, they still would've gotten kidnapped." Cana tells them. Happy thinks about it and flies over towards Carla, "Beautiful morning, isn't it Carla?" Happy asks her. "I guess so." she replies in a sigh. Carla walks away. Slowly. Sadly.

Gray walks in with his two twin sons, one attached to each arm. "Okay, okay, you two go play or something." he tells them as they leap off and go running about in the guild hall. "You're so cold Gray, those are your kids." Cana tells him. "As usual, Gray, you're as cold as ice." Happy says. "I don't wanna hear that from you guys. Any way have you seen Jay around here, anywhere?" He asks the three. Cana thinks about it and whispers to Mira, "You don't think she went with them too, do you?" She asks. "If Josh went, it's very possible." Mira tells her. "What is it? Where is she? Went with who?" Gray asks. Cana looks at Mira and Mira looks at Cana, they both smile. "SHE'S WITH HER BOYYFRIEENNDD!" They both say. "Oh, okay."Gray says aloofly. Cana looks bummed out, "That wasn't fun, Natsu would try to kill Josh if he ever touched Nashi." she says. Gray looks at them in a narrow stare, "D...D..Did ...you...say...Josh… As in Fernandes?" he asks "Uh-huh." Mira nods. "UGH, Son of a bitch, she's just like her mom somet...ALL THE TIME!" He complains. Cana and Mira just laugh at him. "Whats wrong with that, Don't you love having a wife that will do anything for you." Cana asks Gray. "Hey that's now, but back then she was a huge pain!" Mira points behind him, "What?" he asks as he turns around to find his wife about to bawl her eyes out. "UH, Juvia what are you doing here, about what I just said that was when we were just kids not now, I love you now please don't cry please, please just don't cry." He asks. "Well, I WOULDN'T WANNA BE A BOTHER!" She cries, as she cries. Gray turns around "See what you did." He whispers at Cana as he tries to console his pain in the ass... I mean wife. "Lets go, okay, Juvia." Gray says holding her. "Okay, i'll go get the boys." She tells him.

All of a sudden Natsu barges into the guild hall, Lucy is right behind him. "What's wrong Salamander? your noisier than usual." Gajeel says into the microphone, "you interrupted my performance." Natsu ignores him and walks over to the assignment board, looking to see if anything's missing. Lucy walks over towards the bar, to ask Mira and Cana if they know anything. "Hey Mira di..." She is then rudely interrupted by Natsu who then slams his fist onto the bar "Which one!? Which assignment did they take!?" Mira just looks at him, slightly confused. "I'm not sure." Natsu couldn't find anything missing on the board. "Maybe they didn't go on an assignment." Cana suggests. Natsu sighs with relief. Erza comes walking down the stairs, "Mira someone accidentally took the Wendy and Romeo assignment, send Natsu or someone to go fetch them, and quickly, we don't need this predicament getting any worse." Everyone looks up, and they all stare at Erza. "What?" She asks (alittle freaked out.) "Whats going on here?" Gray asked as he walks back to the counter with Juvia, with Blake and Whitney holding there hands. Gajeel stops singing and starts to listen, While Levy was already listening..."OH MY GOD!" the all say in unison.

ch.5 parent meeting_

"WHHAAATTTTTTT!?" everyone shouts. Erza, Jellal ( Erza called him), Juvia, Gray, Levy, Gajeel, Lucy and Natsu are now all in a room to discuss this sticky situation their children have made. "If our kids are with Salamander's kid, they're better off shooting themselves either way they're gonna wind up dead!" Gajeel blurts out. "Yah I mean she's clumsy and can't even use magic, at least our little girl can use some ice-maker magic!" Gray says. "Oh please the only thing Jay can make is a heart!" Erza snorts(She knows because Jay gives them to Josh all the time). "Your kids ain't so great either!" Natsu tells them. "CAN WE PLEASE FOCUS!" Lucy shouts! "Lulu's right, who knows how far they've gotten by now, we've got to stop them!" Levy says. "Well surely they haven't gotten that far." Jellal says. "Let's just follow their trail until we catch up, but we have to move fast" Erza orders. "YEAH!" Lucy says, "NO, your staying here." Natsu tells Lucy. "But..." She tries to talk "No buts, you're going to stay here, we'll be back soon." Natsu tells her. "Juvia you'd better stay too, Blake and Whitney will be worried." Gray says to her. She nods.

Natsu hugs Lucy tightly, "we'll be back soon, with the kids" He whispers into her ear to reassure her. "I love you Natsu." she tells him. He kisses her and the group Natsu, Happy, Gajeel, Erza, Jellal, and Gray take their leave. After the guys and Erza left Lucy turns around, "Well, what are we waiting for." She asks Cana, Mira, Juvia, and Levy. "I don't know who Nashi's more like Natsu or Lucy." Cana says leaning against the bar with a slight smile on her face. "Well, she's definitely their baby" Mira laughs. Lucy smiles, and the women of Fairy Tail make their way towards the door. Master Makarov walks out of his office into the guild, "Hmm, something seems different…. peaceful almost…." he can't seem to put his finger on it... so he just walks away and enjoys the moment.

chapter.6 Nashi and the others so far_

Yay! Yay! Yay! Nashi yells repeatedly "could you shut up princess." David Said."just because you're older, doesn't make you the boss." Nashi said. "it does." david whispers to himself. Nashi sticks her tongue out at David. Josh turns around and yells "Both of you need to quit your lollygagging." Nashi laughs. "that is a funny word." she giggles. "We need to focus on our main priority." Josh says in a stoic voice. Jay quickly snaps at her and yells "Exactly, nothing Josh says is funny, do you understand!?" Josh looks at her, " I wouldn't say nothing, I do enjoy comedy, but now is just not the time." Jay pouts "I messed up, how did it come to this, I'm a horrible girl, I am." she thinks. Nashi laughs out loud, "Oh come on Josh, this is fun. what's wrong with a little fun?" Josh tenses up, " THIS IS WHY YOU'LL EVER BE A PART OF FAIRYTAIL! YOU ALWAYS GOOF OFF IN CLASS PLUS YOU CAN'T EVEN USE MAGIC, YOU YOURSELF ARE A JOKE, YOU'RE JUST A STUPID GIRL!" David pushes the two away from each other, and leans closer towards Josh " Dude go easy on her." He looks over at Nashi, who has tears in her eyes. She is completely shocked to what she had just heard. David walks over "Hey Nashi, he didn't mean it, he's just got a bad temper." She clenches her fist, "I know what he meant, I'm not stupid, and you're right, I can't use magic but I'm WILLING to learn the fact is no one wants to teach me, you're just a DUMB boy who can't realize that!" She tells Josh. Josh turns away, saying nothing and continues to walk forward. David sighs. "You're both stupid, can we just agree on that." David says. Jay is astonished "How dare you David RedFox, my Josh is NOT stupid!" She yells. "Your Josh?" Josh says curiously, "I'm not yours, I belong to noone." Josh says. "Except your mom." David says."shut up David!" Josh says angrily and slightly embarrassed. "Geez y'all are all so annoying" Josh says as he runs off ahead. "WAIT!" David yells "Oh my love!" Jay says "COME BACK DUFUS!" Nashi yells as she starts to run after him Jay and David are close behind her. They are only a few hours away from their destination.

chapter.7 Woman of Fairytail_

"what guild is this again?" Lucy asks. It's a new guild called Winged Rebellia, it's a fresh dark guild I have a feeling it has something to do with the master Makarov, like the new master has a grudge against Fairy tail or something, who knows, but Makarov has been sending and receiving letters and they both agreed if I get married to a member of their guild members, then we can make make a peace, honestly I still think it's a little fishy." Cana explains. Levy takes a moment to think about it. "Winged Rebellia?"Levy says "What kind of name is that?" Mira shrugs "dark angel is what the name reminds me of." Cana says "Dark Angels?" Lucy repeats. "What exactly do dark angels do?" Juvia asks. "Well they're lot like sirens very beautiful but very deadly." Levy tells her. "Sirens, What do Sirens do?" Lucy asks. "Well in old wise tales they'd use their singing to draw in sailors and then Devour their souls."

Lucy puts one hand on her mouth and one on her stomach. "That doesn't sound good." Lucy mumbles. Juvia looks at Lucy and realizes something, her glow. "Lucy, I can't believe it!" She blurts out of nowhere. "Huh?" Lucy tilts her head. "Cant believe what Juvia?" asks Levy. "You're pregnant, aren't you Lucy!?" Juvia gets closer wiggling around. Lucy stares at her baffled by what she'd just said, "How did you know that?" she asks. "Well now it makes sense that Natsu didn't want you coming here, Lucy you idiot, what if you get hurt!" Cana says. Lucy smiles, "Don't worry I have my keys!" She reassures her friends as she reaches into her pockets. Lucy searches her empty pocket and gasps. "NASHIIIII!" She screams.

Chapter 8. Meanwhile Nashi and the others are…

Josh stops running and Nashi, David and Jay end up running into him. "Hey why'd you stop?" Nashi whines as she rubs her head where she bumped into his armor. "Why are you following me?" Josh asks them. "Because we're a team silly." Nashi tells him, with a big Dragneel smile on her face, just like her father. " David and I are a team, you and Jay have no place here." He informs her, then he turned around and started to walk away. Nashi then head butted the back of his head. "OW! What was that for?" He asks as he rubs the back of his head. "I'm not asking for your permission, and you didn't have a problem with it a couple of hours ago either." Nashi says, stubbornly furrowing her brows. "Plus I do have something that could help." She says as she pulls out Lucy's gate keys, she pulls of Leo. "OPEN, GATE OF THE LION, LEO." she yells calling forth Loki.

Loki appears in a black suit and sunglasses. "Lucy, it's been awhile." he turns around and sees Nashi but no Lucy to be found…. "Nashi where's your mother is everything alright?" He asks in a panic. She giggles, "Everythings fine, I'm the one who summoned you Loki." She explains to him. He stares at her blankly. "But you can't use magic, How on earth did you do that?" Nashi laughs "I don't know I just watched Mama."she says. Loki blushes. "She just referred to Lucy as Mama, that's so cute." He thinks to himself. "Wait, so you CAN use magic!?" David asks "Celestial magic isn't really magic." she tells him. Loki starts to melt into his tears. "Yes it is you idiot, of course it's real magic." Josh says. "Those your mom's keys though." Loki says "Dont tell me you stole your mom's keys Nashi." He facepalms. "It's okay Loki, we're almost there anyways!" Nashi says and then starts to skip forward. "Well I guess i'll go along with you guys." Loki says. "I need to keep an eye on Nashi and Lucy's gate keys" He thinks to himself. Nashi looks back at David with a big smile on her face, He smiles back. Jay walks closer to Josh with a sad look on her face and puts her arm around his, "Josh." she says softly. "What is it, why are you clinging to me?" He says as he tries to get his arm free. "Are you going to protect me?" she asks. "I'm a Fairy Tail wizard..." He says. Her grip loosens. She continues to look at the ground. "Of course i'll protect you" He says. Jay looks up with a big smile on her face, and her grip tightens, Josh smiles slightly..

"Hey look down there!" Nashi yells back to them, "I think it's a town... maybe, I can't tell from her let me get closer." She runs closer towards a cliff. "Nashi wait, the soils looser over there be careful!" Loki warns her. Crack! "I'll be fine!" She assures him. CRACk! Nashi is on the edge of the cliff looking down and then all of a sudden CRACK! The edge of the cliff breaks off. "AHHHHH!" Nashi screams. "NASHI!" David yells. "I'm right here she says intently as she bangs on the glass." a voice says in the distance. "I think i'm in a clock, she shouts from afar." the voice says again, then horologium appears out of the bushes. "Horologium, Thank God you came just in time." Loki says with relief. Nashi walks out of the clock. "You know him Loki?" Nashi questions it. "Horologium is another one of your mother's spirits." Loki explains to her. Nashi turns around at Horologium. "Thank you for saving me." she says and kisses his cheek. Horologiom blushes, "Oh no, it's my pleasure . Well I should get going now." he says and then disappears. "Mom's spirits must love her so much." Nashi thinks to herself and smiles.

"Well what are we waiting for!" She says. "Hold on, how are we even gonna get down there." Josh asks. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A familiar voice yells, from afar. Josh gulps. "ERZA!" Loki screams. Natsu comes running up "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU KIDS DOING?" He shouts. "Bye" Loki says and then disappears. "DAMMIT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!?" Gray yells at them. Erza yanks Josh's ear towards her a Jellal. "What do you have to say for yourself young man?" Jellal asks him. Josh looks away. "Nothing sir." He says. Erza smacks him across the face, "STUPID!" She yells, then she hugs him, "My baby." She hugs him tighter and tighter as she cries and yells at the same time. "What if you had gotten killed?" Gray asks Jay. "I'm sorry daddy, I wanted to be near Josh so I came too." She pouts "Damn right you're sorry." He tells her, and then he hugs her. "I'm just glad you're not hurt." He says. David walks up to Gajeel, "So your not gonna say anything dad?" He asks. "Nah, you've already gotta deal with your mom later, just don't be like salamander ever again." He says as he rest his arm on his son's head.

Nashi refused to look at Natsu "Nashi, what the heck do you think you're doing?" Nashi didn't speak. she started to back up towards the cliff. "Go easy on her Natsu." Happy said. Nashi got a little closer towards the edge. "Nashi, watch out!" David yells. Gajeel hears a crack in the ground. "Salamander!" Natsu holds out his hand, "It's gonna be alright, let's just go home." Natsu tells her. Nashi huffs, "I won't." She replies. "Nashi it's too dangerous!" Natsu says. Nashi looks at him and makes direct eye contact "I WON'T!" She shouts.

"Nashi this issue has already been resolved so we don't have to worry about it." Natsu tells her trying to convince her to come back. "He's right." Erza agrees with him."How?" Nashi asks. "Cana is going to marry one of their members to make a peace treaty, after that they will return Wendy and Romeo." Erza explains. Nashi furrows her brows "How could you take their word for it, their a dark guild!" Gajeel hears another crack. "Move it!" He yells. "THEY'RE LYING ISN'T IT OBVIOUS!" Nashi yells at them "WE'VE GOTTA SAVE THEM!" CRACK! The edge with Natsu and Nashi on it, falls off! "PAPA!" Nashi yells, holding out her arm, Natsu grabs onto her and pulls her in closer "I won't let go." He says. They land on a hill and start to roll down it. "I'm gonna be sick!" Natsu blurts out. "ME TOO!" Nashi screams.

"NATSU!" Erza yells as she jumps down in her cat armor and lands on her feet. Josh uses his helium armor, which gives him the ability to glide through the air, and jumps off the cliff. "ICE-MAKE STAIRS!" Jay says, as a staircase of ice forms from the cliff to the top of the hill. Gray looks at his daughter who's started to rush down the stairs. "How did she… do that..?" He'd never taught her anything that complex."It's her love for Josh that she gets so much power." Gajeel jumps down, Jellal and Gray use the ice stairs until Jellal trips and they both end up tumbling down the stairs. David uses script magic to make an elevator spell. Josh has almost caught up with Erza and Natsu and Nashi, Jay's not far behind. All of a sudden Natsu and Nashi smash through a paper wall! "What is that!?" Josh stops. "HA, that was just a distraction, there was never a town there to begin with, this must be the guild." Erza says.

"Ow, Nashi are you alright?" Natsu asks as he starts to stand up. "I'm okay" she says as he helps her up. "Well, Well. Natsu Dragneel is that you? How long has it been?" A man with Crazy white hair, and a bunch of blue tattoos all over his body started to walk down a long staircase. "Erigor?" Natsu asks. The man smiles, "Oh good you remember." He stares at the huge hole in his paper wall… "Well I see you're keeping the good old Fairy tail reputation alive, oh and who might this pretty lady be?" Nashi hides behind Natsu. "My daughter." Natsu growls at him. "Oh my, how precious." Erigor says. "almost as precious as my newly weds." Erigor says, then he puts one arm in the air and snaps his fingers. "SKY DRAGON ROARRR!" Said a voice that came from behind Erigor following a huge roar of wind, almost blowing Nashi away. "That's Wendy!" Happy yells from the sky. "HAPPY, Where have you been buddy?" Natsu asks. "I was in the middle of you and Nashi's sushi roll remember?" Happy reminds him… although he had no idea until he told him. "Hi Happy." Nashi waves.

A huge ball of rainbow fire came burning through nearly hitting them. "Romeo!" Happy yells. Nashi pulls out the gate keys. "Hey where'd you get those?!" Natsu asked her. "Umm.. I found them." She smiles and shrugs. "Ugh, you are in so much trouble when we get home." Natsu sighs. Nashi looks at her dad. "Are you going to fight them?" She asks. "I'm going to bring them back to Fairy Tail Nashi." Natsu tells her. (Erza and Josh enter through the big hole in the wall. Jay follows them in). "Let's bring them home Nashi." Natsu says looking down at his daughter. "LET'S DO IT!" She cheers.

chapter.9 Fairy tail women join the battle_

Juvia looks ahead, "Everyone look!" They all look over to see a city with a large gaping hole in the middle of it… Everyone looks at Lucy. "Natsu!" Lucy shouts, and then smiles and laughs. Everyone knows her husband is the most destructive after all (besides gildarts of course). All the women start running that way until… CRACK! The cliff falls off and all the women go tumbling to the ground except for Lucy whom had gotten a protective enchantment card from Cana (The only one she had). So lucy ended up floating down in a giant bubble while everyone else plummeted to the ground. "Son of a gun that hurt." Cana yells while rubbing a big bump on her head. "I feel kind of guilty" Lucy thinks to herself. "Natsu!" Lucy yells as she starts to run towards the giant hole in the giant paper wall. Natsu turns around "Lucy?" He looks around but doesn't see her anywhere until she's at the very farthest edge and she waves her hand in the air. He smiles. "SKY DRAGON ROAARR!" Wendy attacks at Nashi. Nashi ends up ducking behind a statue of _Master Erigor._ Nashi looks down at her mother's keys "Which one should I use?" Josh runs over at her and grabs the keys out of her hand "Let me help." He says and then turns to Lucy who's closer towards the hole but still a long ways out there. "LUCY, HERE ARE YOUR KEYS!" He yells as he throws the keys in air. Lucy looks for them in the air and then pulls out her whip. She sees them falling, so she uses her whip to grab them. "THANKS!" She yells, waving her hands around. "GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT." Erza shouts to the girls. "JUVIA!" Gray calls out to his wife. "Gray." Juvia smiles and waves. Gray runs over to her. "How's Jay? Is she alright?" Juvia asks looking over Gray's shoulder a little bit. Gray pulls her in closer and gives her a kiss. "She's fine, I know, because she's just like her mother." He says as he presses his forehead on hers. Juvia blushes. "Gajeel!" Levy yelled as she ran over to him. "You weren't to hard on David, were you?" She asks him. "Of course I was, the kids gotta learn somehow!" He says, then turns towards his wife and winks, then turns toward David who's inside the paper wall. "Let's go inside." Levy says as she drags gajeel behind her.

"NASHI!" David yells. "David?" She yells back looking for him. A huge rainbow fire ball comes shooting through the air and it hits Nashi. "AHHH!" She screams. "NASHI!" Natsu, Lucy, and David all yell in unison. Cana and Mira are trying to hold Lucy back from running into the danger. Natsu runs across the broken stone that filled the Winged Rebellia guild hall.

"Gajeel" Erza says "I'll handle Romeo, you and Levy take care of Wendy." She commands. "Sure thing." He replies.

"Ow that hurt" Nashi says rubbing her head. "Are you okay?" David asks her as he holds her in his arms. "Nashi how is everything, are you hurt?" Natsu asks in a panic. "How do I look?" She asks her father. "Well, you're not dead." David blurts out. "Then I'm fine" She says as she stumbles as she gets up, she really is a Dragneel. "Your whole back is burnt." Natsu tells her. She ignores it and stares at Erigor like her father once did. "You bastard, what did we ever do to you!?" She yells. Erigor laughs, "Really, do really wanna go there little girl?" Nashi frowns "Wayyy before your creation, your father and everyone else in Fairy Tail disband my guild." He tells her. "You tried to kill Everyone in your perimeter." Natsu growls. "Yes and eventually everyone in the world. Of course after Lullaby was destroyed, I had to think of something else so now that we're all here together why don't we try my newest invention _La Musica._ " Erigor pulls out a big music box "Wanna Listen?." He grins. Nashi stares at him. She begins to zone out. The only thing she can hear now is the crumbling of rocks and the voice of her father from so many years ago. "Do you believe Nashi?"

Chapter 10. Battle of the heart, for the love of Fairy tail_

"Romeo! It's me Erza! Please try to remember! What about Macao, your father!" Erza says to him as she tries to walk closer to him through the wind and the rubble, but Romeo just stares blankly, maybe at Erza, Maybe at nothing. "I understand that I'm very beautiful, but didn't anyone tell you it was rude to stare!" Erza says as she charges into battle "Heaven's Wheel Armor!" She calls out and her armor transforms from her Heart kreuz armor(What she usually wears) into her Heavens wheel armor. "I'd hoped it wouldn't of had to come to this but looks like we'll have to duel after all." Erza lifts her sword.

Meanwhile Gajeel and Levy are having a duel of there own. "Hey Gajeel try to fight her off for a little bit, I bet Wendy and Romeo are under a spell, if so, I may be able to break it, but before that I have to find it." Levy tells Gajeel. "Awesome, i've been wanting to brawl, just stay outta my way shorty." Gajeel replies. Levy blushes a little and smiles. "I'll try, just don't hit me you big lug!" He chuckles and gets to fighting. "I won't heal, I only kill." Wendy says like a robot. "Wendy, we're gonna bring you back home, Back to Fairy Tail!" Levy says to her. Wendy frowns. "Fairy Tail, I'd never join such a weak guild!" She laughs. Gajeel furrows his brows. "What?" He growls. "Gajeel the spell, it's wrapped around her ankle." Levy yells. "What am I supposed to do about it?" He asks. Levy puts on her fast reading glasses. "I need you to pin her down so I can read it." Levy replies. "Oh great, it's a lot harder than it looks, you know." Gajeel sighs.

"Flame Empress Armor!" Erza yells while dodging one of Romeo's attacks. "Romeo, I know you remember." Erza says to Romeo, hoping it will get through to him. That he is a member of Fairy Tail. "He is not gonna remember, the spell that's been cast prevents him from remembering such things." Erigor says and winks at Erza. "Romeo." Erza says, dropping her swords. "I know you remember." Erza stumbles towards him."You and Wendy." She says softly. Erza puts her hands on his shoulders. "Snap out of it, Please!" Erza begs. Romeo places a hand on Erza's armor where her ribs are. "You're only making it easier to silence your persistent babbling." He says. Erza closes her eyes.

"WENDY!" Gajeel yells as he tackles her to the ground. She screams, and struggles to get away. "Her legs won't stay still Gajeel." Levy says in the back looking at her legs. "I only have so many limbs babe." He tells her. Levy grabs her ankle, while dodging wendy's other leg. "Dammit, stop kicking!" Gajeel yells in wendy's face. "S..sor..ry" She whispers in her normal sweet voice. "Don't let her get to you Gajeel, it's a trap." Levy tells Gajeel as she touches his calf. "Are you mad?" Wendy asks tilting her head and small tears appear into her eyes. "No, I'm not mad."Gajeel says with a crack in his voice. "Wendy." He says softly as he tries to look up. He can't stand to see her like that. "Don't cry Gajeel, If you cry I'm going to cry too." Levy sniffles, and wipes away her tears using her shoulders. "We're A family. WE'RE FAIRY TAIL DAMMIT." Gajeel yells as he looks back at Wendy. "I GOT IT!" Levy yells. Wendy passes out and Gajeel wipes away his tears. "Oh no, look!" Levy tells Gajeel. He looks over to see Erza walking closer towards Romeo. Right before Romeo shoots his Fire ball, Gajeel Hits Erza with his Iron fist pushing her out of the way of his attack. Romeo passes out immediately after the attack because when the spell was lifted from Wendy it was also lifted from him too. They were connected. Just like all the other Fairy Tail members are."Well, I guess i'll give you credit for that little trick, but how about we calm down and listen to some music." Erigor laughs and then winds up _La Musica_ and lets the music box start to play.

Chapter. 11 Fairy Roar_

"EVERYONE! Cover your ears!" Natsu yells as he covers his ears while struggling to stand up. Nashi only stands there. "Nashi cover your ears!" He yells again. Nashi doesn't move, doesn't even blink, she is completely zoned out. "Dammit Nashi." He yells while trying to walk closer to her. The music continued to get louder and still the only thing she heard was Natsu, "Do you believe?" Nashi only focused on the sound of her father's voice from 7 years ago. David Plugged his fingers in his ears crouching behind Nashi. Erza, Wendy and Romeo were completely unconscious at this point. The Music went all the way to the outside of the paper.

Lucy had her ears covered and with all she had she yelled "I OPEN ALL OF MY GATES AND SUMMON ALL OF MY SPIRITS!" A circle of light rises from underneath her and all of her spirits appear. Virgo walks closer "How may we help you princess?" She asks her. "Fanout and help every Fairy Tail member that needs it!" She commands and her spirits disband. "Are you sure it's okay to have all of your spirits out at a time Lucy?" Cana asks her. "I'm alright." She replies.

"Nashi!" Loki yells as he runs over to her. "Nashi you have to cover your ears." Natsu yells again. All of a sudden Nashi throws her hand in the air and made the Fairy tail symbol. Gray and Juvia huddle closer together covering their ears. Capricorn is carrying wendy out of the paper wall. Gemini split and got Erza and Romeo. Jellal put in earplugs, and starts to walk closer to the wall. Levy and Gajeel are covering each other's ears. David jumps up and covers Nashis ears. The music pierces his ears and he screams in pain. He starts to rest his head on the back on Nashi's. "I Do." she says. "What?" Erigor asks, slightly confused. "I Do Believe!" She yells. "I BELIEVE IN FAIRY TAIL!" She shouts. She steps one leg in front of the other and cuffs her hands around her mouth.

"FAIRY ROARRR" She roars like a dragon, as a swarm of fairies comes through, a glowing warmth rushes through the guild. "That's my girl." Natsu smirks. "Way to go Salamander." Gajeel says as he watches the fairies storm throughout, destroying Winged Rebellia.

"Oh my god" Lucy says as she watches Nashi's roar. "Where did she ever learn that?" Mira asks. "I have no idea." Lucy quietly whispers to herself. "You have an amazing daughter Lucy." Loki says. "She'll have one hell of a body tooooo." Taurus says. " I think it's time you all went back to the celestial world." Lucy Suggests, Cana laughs.

Nashi falls to the ground. "Nashi, Nashi!" Natsu says softly, as he picks her up "That was incredible! How'd you ever learn to do that?" He asks. "I felt it in my heart." She smiles and then passes out in her father's arms.

"I think it's time to go home, but first let's take out the trash." Jellal walks out and sticks out his hand, "BLACK HOLE!" A black hole opens and sucks up Winged Rebellia and the paper wall.

Epilogue (1 year later)_

Mira stamps a guild symbol onto Nashi's right hand. "Happy Birthday Nashi." Mira says. "Thanks Mira" she replies as she caresses her hand. Nashi walks over to show her mother who's holding a blond baby boy in her arms, talking to Evergreen who's holding her little man in her arms. "Look Mama!" She says. "That's great sweetie Here's your birthday gift." Lucy hands her a small box. "Oh wow!" She says as she opens the box to find a small silver key. (This past year, Lucy's been teaching her some celestial magic). Nashi points the key out, "Open, gate of the Canis Minor, Nicola!" she shouts. Plu comes out shaking. "What? Plu!" Nashi whimpers as she holds plu who's still shaking. "Just a little practice until you're ready for the big guns." Lucy laughs and rocks her baby boy, Luka. "Babies are so cute." Wendy says as she fawns over Lucy's new baby. "Yah there so pink and chubby." Romeo says making Wendy giggle. "Maybe we should have one too!" Wendy suggest as she wraps her arms around him. "HUH!?" Romeo asks, and they both fall out of their seats. "Haha, hey macao, looks like you're gonna be a grandpa!" Wakaba shouts across the guild. "Finally hahaha." Macao replies. "Hey Nashi, Josh and I are about to go on another assignment, wanna come?" David asks. Nashi looks at Lucy, who nods and smiles, approving it. "YEAH!" She shouts. "I wanna come too." Jay says. And so the four junior Fairy Tail members go off on their journey.

"So what assignment did you get David?" Josh asks. David smiles, "S-Class of course." He replies with a big smile. "WHATTTT?" They all yell in unison.


End file.
